Don't Wait
by Tamecca
Summary: Steve's been acting strangely since he returned from Montana, and Danny is becoming increasingly worried about him. He's always tried to be there for Steve, and he's determined to be there now. What's bothering Steve may not be what Danny thinks, though. McDanno pre-slash and slash. It's a long read, but it's worth it. ;)


* I do not own the characters or plot points of Hawaii Five-0. All rights belong to CBS. *

Contains spoilers for Episode 9.10

* * *

Danny knew Steve was a wreck. He had been since coming back from Montana. Not only had he lost all the members of his SEAL Team from that mission in Morocco, he had lost Joe. Danny knew that Steve considered Joe a father figure just as much as he considered him a friend. Danny knew Steve was hurting, hurting something fierce on the inside, but he was trying his best not to show how much. Danny hated when Steve played the stoic, feeling that trying to be there for him was more of a nuisance than any real help. Danny knew all of this and couldn't let it go on without doing something, which was how he ended up pulling into Steve's driveway when he should have been spending time with Charlie.

Danny gave a perfunctory knock on Steve's front door before walking in. He usually wouldn't have knocked, but Steve had been more than a little jumpy in his own house since the guy had attacked him in the kitchen. It may have been Steve being older now that caused this reaction when previous attacks in the house had not, but Danny didn't really think that was completely the case. Steve was shaken up by what had happened, maybe for several reasons, and he just couldn't seem to return to normal. Tani had said that Steve had even been clutching his gun while Junior patched him up after the attack, which just wasn't Steve. _Hell_ , Danny thought, _he's scared. SEALs being assassinated is fucking scary._

Danny shook his head at this realization, hating that Steve was feeling that way. "Steve," he called, still not wanting to startle Steve by "sneaking" up on him if he could help it. After receiving no answer, he stuck his head into the kitchen – empty – and went through the dining room to look out the back windows. "Figures," he said after seeing Steve sitting in one of his chairs at the edge of the beach.

Danny walked across the yard quietly until he thought he was close enough for Steve to hear him say his name in a normal tone over the sound of the water. He stopped then, taking in the mostly still figure sitting in front of him. Steve was leaned to his right a little bit with his elbow propped onto the arm of the chair and his forearm leading up to his face. He was rubbing at the scruff on his jaw, scruff that was a little thicker than usual. _At least he's not sitting there holding his gun_ , Danny thought. He was still worried about the overt signs of Steve's troubled mind, though. Too much idleness, not keeping up his appearance as usual, and way too silent. It just wasn't Steve.

"Hey, babe," Danny said, beginning to walk again.

"Hey," Steve said without turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am giving up precious time with my son to make sure my BFF is okay," Danny said, sitting down in the second chair.

"No need to do that for me. I'm fine," Steve said through gritted teeth.

"If you could say that without all the teeth clenching, I'd be more convinced."

Steve blew air loudly through his nose. "I was fine before you got here."

Danny bit the inside of his lip a little bit so that he wouldn't smile, or even worse, laugh.

"I know what you're doing when your mouth looks like that, Danny. It's okay to—" Steve sighed. "It's okay to be amused. I really am okay."

"Well, I just wanted to check on you." Danny rubbed his hands together, trying his best not to gesticulate wildly. He didn't want Steve to think he was doing it to be funny, and he really didn't want Steve to know just how much he was worried about him.

Steve turned his head away from Danny a little further than looking out at the water would need and sat there, silent and still again.

Danny was silent, too, for a moment. But the tension he could feel in the air got the better of him. "Jesus, Steven," he said a little too loudly. "Does it really piss you off that I would worry about you after all that just happened?"

Steve turned his head back toward Danny a little bit, allowing Danny to see just how hard he was pressing his lips together in a line. It wasn't quite aneurism face, not yet, but it looked to be heading that way. "No," Steve said before returning his lips to the hard line.

"Good."

Steve took a deep breath and turned his face away from Danny again.

Although he wasn't too fond of the notion, Danny decided to try to ride out Steve's silence. He knew that sometimes Steve had to be ready to talk or no amount of goading would work. He figured that this was one of those times.

After about five minutes, Steve turned toward Danny again. "You want a beer?"

"Normally I would say yes, but seeing as how it is only a little after ten in the morning, I am going to say no." Steve rolled his eyes, so Danny felt the need to add, "Steven!"

"Fine. Coffee? Or have you already had your allotted amount for the morning?"

Danny let a grin make a short appearance on his lips. "Sure, coffee is fine."

Steve got up from his chair and started walking across the yard. Danny followed him, knowing that Steve would have several things to say if he had to serve coffee to him. Although it might be nice to hear Steve say something sarcastic about it, Danny really was worried enough not to want to push him too much.

Steve was silent throughout the process of making coffee, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and staring at the wall opposite him when not actively doing something. Silent even while Danny finished fixing his coffee just right, an activity that would normally at least elicit a smirk if not a comment. Danny matched his silence, becoming more concerned the longer it went on, but willing himself to give Steve the time he needed no matter how much it pained him. _It's like his mind is a million miles away and not able to be called back_ , Danny thought.

Steve gestured toward the door when Danny finished stirring his coffee.

Danny nodded and followed Steve out the door. He was still determined to keep the silence on his end. He wanted Steve to fully know that he had the floor. Or, if nothing else, get Steve interested in how he was staying quiet enough to finally ask. Danny was thinking that it was more and more of a long shot, but he could still hope.

Once settled back in the chairs on the edge of the beach, Steve took a sip of his coffee, set it down on the little table between the chairs, and turned his head slightly away from Danny again. Danny, after taking a sip of his coffee, sucked at his teeth and bit his bottom lip a little bit. He did not mean to do those actions, knowing they gave away his annoyance. Steve turning his head away from him was starting to be irritating, maybe even offensive, though.

Steve crossed his arms, and Danny saw his left nostril flare a little bit. He knew Steve had heard the noise, small as it was, and was getting agitated. Danny was relieved. He wanted an outburst at this point, done with the disturbing silence. Steve angry was better than Steve so… so lifeless. So not Steve. Just as Danny was trying to decide between making another irritated noise or asking if his presence was really all that horrible, Steve picked up his coffee cup and leaned forward in the chair with it in his hands.

"You know." Steve took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "When we were preparing for battle at Joe's ranch, I went to get him some ammo and found a picture of him and a woman he was getting close to in Nairobi. I asked him about her—" Steve took another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah," Danny said quietly, letting Steve know he was listening and interested.

"Well, a couple of minutes later while we were waiting for things to heat up, he told me not to wait to love someone."

Danny twitched the edge of his mouth a little. "That's good advice. You can't go wrong loving someone even if it hurts here and there. I've never regretted any of my relationships no matter how they ended. Rachel and I had good times, and I have my kids. I'm thankful for them. Melissa and I had some really good times too."

"So, she did break it off with you?"

"Yeah, I figured it was coming. Ever since you and Lynn tapered off, I've felt like Melissa was thinking of doing the same. She made it officially off when I got back from Grace's college tours."

Steve took a deep breath, let it out through his nose, and started talking faster than before. "I never really thought Lynn and I were going anywhere. After Catherine, I really didn't want to get into anything serious. Catherine. We were good, you know? We made sense. But when it was building to really being something, I guess it just didn't. She wanted to do something in the world, really make her mark. Maybe she even had wanderlust. I don't know. But maybe she just knew that something was coming between us, something big, and she knew the feelings weren't there to support that." Steve sipped his coffee again and turned toward Danny.

"If that's the way she felt, I think she was right." Danny sipped his coffee before setting it down on the little table. He leaned forward in his chair, mirroring Steve, and looked at him. "I was more excited about you proposing to her than you were. You seriously treated it like some mission or operation."

Steve took his left hand off his cup and swung it toward Danny, palm up and almost imploring. "That's just how I am, Danny. Was it really that bad?"

Danny grinned and then chuckled as he said, "Yeah, it kind of was." He looked at Steve for a few seconds. "In hindsight, hell at the time, it was telling. If you're not excited to be asking the woman you supposedly love enough to marry to, in fact, marry you, then something is wrong."

Steve huffed and leaned back in his chair, setting his cup on the table beside Danny's. For the first time in days, he looked more like his usual self. He wasn't relaxed exactly, but he wasn't so stiff and disturbingly still.

"So what Joe said made you want to try again? Maybe try to get it right with someone this time?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Danny threw his hands upward a little bit, looking as though he really wanted to throw both arms fully into the air. "Kinda?"

"Yes, okay, yes. But that wasn't all I thought about."

Danny tilted his head and nodded at the same time. "Better. Go on."

"I thought about how it seemed right to marry Catherine, but I knew it wasn't deep down because of you." Steve crossed his arms again and pulled his knees up toward his chest, hooking the heels of his shoes on the edge of the chair. He shot a fleeting look at Danny and looked back at the water before saying, "There's been little moments all along from almost the moment we met, but when Joe said that, I realized for the first time how much it was always you."

Danny's mouth had been in a moue while Steve was talking but it quickly melted away. "I swear to God, Steve! If you start singing that Maroon 5 song to me, I'm out."

Steve had let his heels slide off the chair when Danny started talking. At the mention of Maroon 5, a smile began to form on his lips.

Danny turned his head to look at Steve over his shoulder. He saw Steve's smile, the one that reminded him of a Cheshire cat and that he liked so much. _Oh shit_ , he thought. "Well, I see confession is good for your soul. All this time I've been worried about you. All this time and it was just your feelings for me that had you acting all weird." _It was me making him jumpy, not the situation_ , Danny thought.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Danno," Steve said, leaning forward in his chair again and putting himself much closer to Danny.

For the first time, Danny acknowledged to himself that Steve calling him Danno hit him somewhere further south than he would prefer. "Don't call me that," he said, trying his best to sound annoyed.

"You know you like it."

"Why do you think I like it? Why would I like something you do to annoy me?"

"Because it doesn't annoy you, does it, Danno?"

"Seriously?" Danny tilted his head side to side, loosening his neck. "You are flirting with me right now?"

"Why not?"

"Why not," Danny said loudly. "You must think this whole situation is going well."

Steve leaned back in his chair once more. He had his arms lying loosely on the chair arms, but Danny could still see the tension in Steve's posture as he looked at him over his shoulder. Steve gave him a weak smirk and said, "Well, you haven't punched me yet, yelled at me, or left. Seems to be going okay to me."

"Seems to be going okay," Danny whispered, turning back to the water. He put his hand over his mouth and slowly let it slide down his chin before dropping back onto his knee.

"Look," Steve said in his serious, business voice. "I don't know what this means really. I've thought about it. Thought about it a whole hell of a lot as you've noticed. Do my feelings for you make me bi? Gay? I don't fucking know. I don't really care? I just feel something for you, Danno, a lot of something."

"A lot of something," Danny echoed quietly.

"Yeah, a lot of something. Something worth exploring. I think that the two of us have loved each other better than all the women in our lives since we met. Just as friends we've loved each other better."

Danny tilted his head side to side again. This time not loosening his neck, but as a physical manifestation of the argument taking place in his mind. "So, you want to take our crazy-ass relationship… I mean, it's fucking weird… and add sex into the mix? You think this is a good plan?"

"Yeah."

"I don't, Steven. Maybe the physicality of it will just make everything weirder. Do you even like the male physique? I'm pretty sure I don't." By the time he finished speaking, Danny's hands were moving wildly.

"Oh, come on!" Steve's body shot forward in the chair, nearly leaving him teetering on the very edge of the seat. "Don't tell me I haven't made you get a little chubby at least once."

Danny whipped his head around to look at Steve. "A little chubby! Have I ever gotten you a little chubby," he shouted.

Steve smiled like a Cheshire cat again. That horrible, wonderful smile that Danny was also feeling too far south. "Yeah," Steve said. "You have. The first time was when you tied that guy to the hood of the Camaro and went in circles in that parking garage."

Danny started laughing. "That was pretty good," he choked out between laughs. "I was too angry to enjoy it then, but it was fucking hilarious later."

"I enjoyed it while it was happening. I enjoyed it even more later when I had some time to myself." Steve laughed and smiled again before adding, "Danno," in a seductive, deep tone.

"Jesus, Steven." Danny leaned a little closer to Steve. "If you don't stop flashing that smile at me and calling me that, you're gonna find out how chubby you can make me."

"Show me, Danno."

"Dammit, Steve," Danny said heatedly, but not with the kind of heat he intended.

Without any fanfare, Danny smashed his lips against Steve's. The kiss was forceful, sloppy yet chaste, and very brief. Danny yanked himself as far away from Steve as the chair would allow when it was over and looked out over the little spit of beach. Danny wasn't sure why he had done it, wasn't sure that he had enjoyed it at all even. It had been too quick, and he hadn't even tried to feel anything past the initial awkwardness he expected and experienced. He knew he had just kissed Steve, if you could call what he did a kiss, but it wasn't properly registering in his brain yet.

Steve let out an exasperated huff when Danny turned his attention to the horizon. "That was the worst kiss I've had since 8th grade. Maybe I should rethink this."

Danny looked at Steve again. "Is that right, Steve?"

"Yep." Steve put on his resolved face and nodded. He knew it irritated Danny almost as much as what he proclaimed was aneurism face.

Danny leaned toward Steve again and grabbed his face, placing his fingers and thumb in the scruff on his cheeks and liking the feel of it. He kissed Steve then, a good kiss. Their lips quickly found a rhythm to move together, just as Steve and Danny did when working. _This isn't half bad_ , Danny thought before deepening the kiss. He applied pressure to Steve's bottom lip with his tongue, seeking entrance, and was rewarded with a soft moan from the back of Steve's throat as his lips parted.

Steve began to suck on Danny's tongue, pulling it farther and farther into his mouth. He put his hand on Danny's knee as well, squeezing it lightly in time with each suck. Then without warning, Steve shot to his feet, pulling Danny with him, and pressed his entire body against Danny's. He wrapped his arms around Danny firmly and slid one hand up to cup the back of Danny's head.

Danny gasped when he felt Steve's half-hard cock push into the lower right side of his stomach. His gasp didn't completely break the contact of their lips, but it did cause Danny to retract his tongue. Steve used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into Danny's mouth as deeply as he could. As his tongue probed Danny's mouth, Steve began to rock his hips back and forth. Not only did this press his cock into Danny more, it caused his leg to rub Danny's crotch.

Danny groaned a little and pulled his face back from Steve's, breaking their kiss. It was all he could really manage to do trapped in the confines of Steve's arms. Instead of causing Steve to pause what he was doing, Danny's movement just encouraged him to use his mouth somewhere else. Steve began to lick, suck, and kiss Danny's neck just below his left ear.

Danny enjoyed the low moans and light breaths coming from Steve between kisses for a moment before trying to change the situation again. He began to maneuver his hands that were loosely grasping Steve's sides upward to his chest. Once he had them in the position to exert a little pressure on Steve, he said, "I'm not doing this out here, Steven."

Steve leaned his upper body backwards a little, giving Danny some breathing room but pressing his now-much-stiffer cock harder into Danny's stomach. "Fine," he said after a moment, taking a step back.

Danny looked at Steve but was having a hard time meeting his eyes. They looked a little greener right now instead of their usual bluish, grayish color, greener just the way Danny liked them. _Fuck_ , he thought, casting his eyes downward. His gaze fell on Steve's crotch, which was ever-so-much worse. Just how hard Steve was showed clearly in his jeans. They were situated lopsidedly on Steve's hips where his cock was pulling them outward, the length of which was evident as it ran up and sideways toward his left hip. Danny felt himself turning red, felt the heat running up his neck and into his cheeks. _Fuck_ , he thought again.

Steve chuckled then, and Danny tore his eyes away from Steve's dick to stare at him angrily. Only, he didn't remain angry long. As he looked at Steve's face, he caught the quick, nervous glances Steve was casting at his own crotch. He many not be as hard (or big) as Steve, but he was definitely sporting enough of a boner for Steve to see it.

"Yeah, babe," Danny said in a somewhat shaky voice. "This is a bit awkward."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Then let's take this inside, Steve."

Steve immediately turned and marched toward the house. Danny followed him. Into the house, up the stairs, to the door of Steve's bedroom. He stopped there, hesitated.

Steve turned then and saw Danny wavering in the doorway. "You okay, Danno?"

Danny leaned against the doorjamb. "I'm fine, Steve."

Steve saw Danny's eyes roving around the bedroom, saw them stop not on the bed, but on the nightstand briefly. "You worried about condoms, Danny?"

"That was not what I was worried about, but now that you mention it—"

"I don't have condoms. I figure we don't need them. We get tested so often from the injuries and blood flying around at work that we know we're clean."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Injuries and blood." He swung his hands around in the air between him and Steve. "We have got to work on your bedroom talk, Steven!"

Steve smirked. "I do have lube."

Danny smoothed his hair back even though it wasn't out of place. He shook his head slightly and stared at Steve.

"What?"

"Nothing, Steve."

"Obviously it's something. You still don't look too happy." Steve stepped back toward Danny and put his hand loosely on his hip. "After what has started happening between us, you really should tell me what's on your mind right now."

Danny sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and tilted his head to the side, hard, as though trying to crack his neck. "Just don't hurt me, Steve. When we, you know—"

"Oh." Steve gazed at Danny with his mouth open a little bit, just enough that Danny could see a sliver of his teeth. Steve squeezed Danny's hip. "Don't worry about it."

"But I do worry about it!"

"You don't have to." Steve leaned down and captured Danny's lips. He gently pushed his tongue into Danny's mouth and deftly circled Danny's tongue with his. Steve pulled back from the kiss after a moment and leaned his forehead against Danny's. "Just don't hurt me while we do this, Danno."

Danny's eyebrows shot upward. "Really? You, Mr. Macho-Man McGarrett, are going to let me… give it to you?"

"Yeah, I've done some self-exploration into it. It feels pretty good."

"Some self-exploration, huh?" Danny quirked his mouth downward. "You are always full of surprises, Steve. And at least this one isn't a grenade stored in the trunk of my car."

Steve laughed, and Danny laughed with him. Their eyes met as they laughed. Danny suddenly felt exactly as he always did while sharing a laugh with Steve: happy to be in that moment where all seemed right in their little piece of the world. And to add to it all, Danny was about to get laid. _Steve might be right to want to add sex into our weird-ass relationship_ , Danny thought.

As their laughter tapered off, they both leaned into each other. Their lips met again and the kiss quickly became heated. Their tongues twined together, twisting around the other as though trying to entangle it. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's lower back after a moment, pulling him closer and liking the feel of Steve's cock pressing into him this time. Danny wasn't as hard as he had been. Worrying about what would be happening had cooled some of his desire, but he could feel it building again. With every beat of his heart, he felt a little stiffer.

Steve began to slowly grind his pelvis against Danny, much like he had earlier but with more insistence. His hands began to wander over Danny's body as well, mapping the muscles of his back before moving to his arms and chest. He moaned into Danny's mouth as he rubbed Danny's nipples, eliciting a similar moan from Danny.

Despite his initial reticence and feelings of awkwardness, Danny was really beginning to enjoy himself. Steve's hands were strong and sure as they explored his body. It was making him forget about the different feel of Steve pressed against him. Forget it enough that he slid a hand down from Steve's back to his ass. His very firm ass. Danny grabbed hold of Steve's left ass cheek through his jeans and relished in the loud groan Steve made.

Steve broke the kiss and leaned the side of his face against Danny's. His breathing was slightly ragged, making him sound breathless when he whispered, "Danno," into Danny's ear.

Steve's whisper caused Danny's cock to lurch, not just twitch, and he began to knead his fingers in the flesh of Steve's ass.

"Mmm." Steve kissed the shell of Danny's ear, then ran his tongue over the spot he had kissed. As he did this, he ran a hand down Danny's stomach. His hand hesitated for just a moment before grabbing hold of Danny's hardened cock through his jeans. "Danno," he whispered again.

Danny began to kiss and suck the crease between Steve's neck and shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and not caring. He slid his other hand down to Steve's ass, but this time he slid his hand under Steve's jeans and boxers. Steve's skin was hot and soft. He grabbed a handful of Steve's bare ass cheek, loving the feel of his muscle moving a little beneath his fingers. He moved his other hand inside of Steve's jeans then, running his middle finger into Steve's crack and seeking his hole.

When Danny's finger began to gently push at his entrance, Steve let a soft cry escape his lips and grabbed hold of Danny's chest. He was bunching Danny's shirt in his fisted hand and nearly clawing at Danny's chest. "Oh God," he said in a rush of breath. He pushed back form Danny then, causing Danny's hands to slip out of his jeans.

Danny saw how wide and wild Steve's eyes were when Steve took a couple of steps backward. Danny was a little worried that it had been too much too fast but was quickly pleased as he witnessed Steve hastily pulling his clothes off. Steve whipped his shirt over his head and raised one foot at a time to claw at the laces of his shoes before ripping them and his socks off.

As Steve grasped the button of his jeans, he looked at Danny and said, "Let's go, Danno. Or are you just gonna be satisfied fingering me?"

Danny chuckled and began to take his own clothes off. He wasn't going at as frantic of a pace as Steve, but he was hurrying none-the-less. As he hooked his thumbs into his boxer briefs, his last article of clothing to remove, Danny looked toward the bed. There was now a bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand, and Steve was sprawled out on the bed. Danny took in the sight of Steve's body, which had always intrigued him and made him jealous since the first time he saw him shirtless. Steve was perfectly sculpted, well-muscled yet lean.

Danny pulled his boxer briefs down, making his dick spring upward as it gained freedom from the fabric, and stepped out of them. His eyes fell on the long scar running down the center of Steve's abdomen, his scar's twin that was the physical mark of the love between them. _It was more than just the love between friends by the time we got these_ , Danny thought, allowing himself to finally realize the truth of it.

The last of his hesitation melted away as he climbed onto the bed and lay his body next to Steve's. He dipped his head to kiss the tip of Steve's scar and rested his head on Steve's sternum for a few seconds. Steve ran his fingers through Danny's hair and let his hand come to rest on the back of Danny's neck. As he did this, Danny grasped Steve's hip and slid his body upward a bit more, wanting to kiss him again.

As their kisses became more fervent, Danny finally grasped Steve's cock. It was quite a handful, long enough, yes, but also sporting slightly impressive girth. _No wonder he's always trying to get his pants situated after having to run around_ , Danny thought. He huffed a laugh into Steve's mouth without meaning to.

Steve disengaged from the kiss and looked at Danny. "What?"

"Nothing," Danny said. "I'm just—" He squeezed Steve's cock as a means of finishing his thought.

Steve smiled at him and kissed him again. He turned on his side to face Danny, throwing his leg over Danny's hip and pressing the tip of his cock against Danny's. Danny let go of Steve's dick and ran his hand up Steve's side and then across his shoulder. Steve nibbled Danny's lower lip and put his hand between them. He grasped both of their cocks, pressing them together and lightly stroking.

Danny knew Steve had large hands but had never realized their true size until now. He groaned into Steve's mouth and began to kiss him more insistently. This only carried on for a moment before Steve pulled away from Danny slightly. He released their cocks as well before putting the weight of his body against Danny, forcing him to turn until his back was on the bed. Steve began to place small kisses down Danny's neck and then his chest. He mouthed at Danny's left nipple, alternating between licking and sucking. As he did this, Steve rubbed and tweaked Danny's right nipple.

Danny had never much cared for his nipples to be played with, not really getting anything out of it, but he was enthralled by the sensations of what Steve was doing now. Steve's mouth was so hot and his tongue so strong; Danny could feel himself edging toward coming undone. He moved his hands, which had been lying limply on the bed, to Steve's head, gently rubbing and occasionally tugging his hair. "Steve," Danny said, letting his desire resound in his voice.

Steve released Danny's nipples and smiled against Danny's furred skin. Then he trailed his nose down Danny's abdomen before nuzzling Danny's cock for a split second. Steve moved his mouth to Danny's stomach then, placing it just above his pubic hair and close to his hip where Danny wasn't as hairy. He grasped Danny's cock and stroked it firmly. He sucked at Danny's skin for a few moments, continuing to stroke his cock, before shifting again. He let go of Danny's cock and grasped his own, stroking it in the same way, as he licked up the length of Danny's shaft. Once at the tip, he slid his mouth over the head and sucked it. He ran his tongue along the slit, cleaning off the pre-cum that was leaking out.

Steve stopped stroking his cock and wiped his finger along the tip, gathering what had leaked out on his finger. He took his mouth off Danny's cock and looked up at him. Slowly he raised his finger to Danny's mouth. Danny just looked at Steve's finger for a second before opening his mouth. He sucked Steve's finger, surprised to not hate the tangy taste of Steve on his tongue.

Steve let a short chuckle escape him and lay down on his back beside Danny.

"Really, Steve," Danny asked. "That's all I get."

Steve smiled and took a few noisy breaths. "We better take this all the way while we still can, Danno."

Danny pulled his mouth down into a slight grimace. "Agreed, babe."

Steve smiled again, then grabbed the lube with one hand while pulling Danny into a kiss with the other. After kissing for a moment, Steve began to pull Danny on top of him. He shifted them around until Danny was aligned with him. Then, he pulled his knees up until they were pointed at the ceiling. "Here," he said between kisses and pressed the bottle of lube against Danny's hand.

Danny didn't take the bottle and gave Steve a perplexed look. "Like this?" He glanced down at their bodies, conveying his skepticism of the missionary position they were lying in.

"Yes, like this. I just have to pull my legs up a little bit." Steve smirked. "Haven't you ever watched gay porn?"

"Why would I have watched gay porn before now, Steven?"

"I don't know. Curiosity maybe. I watched gay porn for the first time years ago. I just wanted to see what it was like. I've been watching a hell of a lot of it lately, though. Watching it while I play with my toys."

"Toys? What, like pistols and bullets?"

"Sex toys, Danny." Steve said, a touch of exasperation lacing his voice.

"Steve and his dildo." Danny smirked at Steve then.

Steve smiled at Danny and winked. "I call it Danno."

They laughed together and began kissing again. As their kisses became wilder, Danny started to grind his groin into Steve's, causing their cocks to slide against each other. Both of them were breathing harder as the friction on their skin heightened their pleasure.

"Danno," Steve gasped after pulling away from the kiss. "Now or next time."

Danny leaned back on his knees between Steve's legs. He picked up the bottle of lube Steve had dropped on the bed when he had wrapped his arms around Danny while kissing. As he popped the top on the bottle, Steve shifted around until he had caused his ass cheeks to separate a little. Danny could see his hole then. Despite Steve's admission of using toys, his entrance looked impossibly tight and closed. As he gazed at it, though, Danny was amused to see Steve's muscles tighten and release, causing his entrance to open a little bit.

A soft moan escaped Danny's lips before he could stop it.

Steve reached around the outside of his leg and rubbed his hand across Danny's hip. Not wasting any more time, Danny put a liberal amount of lube on his fingers and began to coat his throbbing dick. When he was satisfied with his efforts, he applied his slick fingers to Steve's entrance. He spread the remaining lube, teasing Steve's hole and pressing the very tips of his first two fingers ever so slightly into him.

Steve groaned loudly and arched his back off the bed a little bit. "Danny," he gasped. He pulled his knees closer to his chest then, angling his knees outward to give Danny enough space between them.

Danny wiped his lubed fingers against his leg trying to get rid of more of it. Then he leaned forward, placing his left hand beside Steve's shoulder to brace himself. He looked at and locked eyes with Steve, who nodded slightly. He blew a breath through his lips as he grabbed the base of his cock to align it with Steve's entrance.

As the head of Danny's cock pressed against his entrance, Steve allowed a small cry to escape his lips. It was part moan and part whimper, and it seemed to encompass the want Steve had for this moment for too long. Danny pushed more until the head of his cock slid past the initial ring of muscle. Steve let out a low moaning wail, scrunched his eyes closed, let his mouth fall wide open, and bunched the comforter up in both of his clenching hands.

Danny slowly pushed in further until he was fully seated within Steve's warmth. Steve was breathing harshly, making little keening noises on every exhale. Danny leaned all the way down then, placing his weight on Steve, and running his hands under his shoulder blades and up to grasp the top of Steve's shoulders. He kissed Steve, who frantically kissed him back and removed his hands from the comforter to wrap his arms around Danny. Danny began to rock his hips in and out, slowly at first but picking up speed.

As he fell into a steady rhythm with his thrusts, Danny moved his mouth to Steve's right collarbone and placed small kisses back and forth across it. Steve put the side of his head against Danny's and moaned in his ear in time to Danny's thrusts. He was squeezing Danny with his arms tightly, pressing the tips of his fingers into Danny's skin periodically.

Their movements continued on for a few minutes. The sounds of skin crashing together and Steve's moans filling the air in the room, interspersed with grunts from Danny. Eventually, Danny let go of Steve's shoulders, got his hands under him to take his weight, and pushed backwards from Steve.

"Danny," Steve said, imploring and nearly breathless.

"I'm about to come, Steve."

"In me, Danno," Steve said. "I want to feel it," he added, reaching down to stroke his cock a few times. "I'm almost there too. The way your stomach is rubbing me. Shit!" Steve pulled on Danny's arms until he was fully back on top of him.

Danny fell back into his rhythm, snapping his hips up and down without breaking contact between their chests. He kissed Steve again, both of them pressing their tongues into each other's mouths with wild abandon. The pace of the kisses became more frantic as Danny's thrusts sped up. He was pounding into Steve now.

Steve suddenly arched his back up and off the bed while releasing a loud, strangled cry. Danny felt a wet warmth spreading on his stomach, letting him know that Steve was finished, had tumbled over the edge. Danny thrust harshly and rapidly into Steve a few more times before he came, and came hard, inside of him.

After a few more half-hearted thrusts to finish completely, Danny collapsed onto Steve. He turned his head toward Steve and gently used his hand to turn Steve's face toward him. He kissed Steve gently, and after blinking his drooping eyelids a few times, Steve kissed him back.

Danny slowly rolled himself off Steve, making the head of his nearly deflated dick come all the way out of Steve. "I think there's going to be a mess," he said as he settled onto his side. He was slightly propped up on his elbow looking down at Steve.

Steve grinned at him. "It was worth the mess."

Danny chuckled and relaxed into Steve, laying his head onto his shoulder and slinging his leg over Steve's. Steve wiggled his arm around and managed to pull it from between them to wrap around Danny's back.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes, long enough for their breathing to completely even out. Danny was feeling comfortable, becoming accustomed to the feel of Steve's dick pressed against his thigh. He felt Steve take a deep breath and heard him let it out slowly. "You hurting, babe?"

"Not really. I'm going to be sore as hell tomorrow I bet."

Danny chuckled a little. "What's wrong then?"

"I was just thinking about Joe's advice. I want to make sure I honor it."

"You did, and you will keep on honoring it. I'll help you."

"I always knew you would, Danno."

"But we are definitely working on your bedroom talk. Injuries and blood! Seriously?!"

Steve smiled and reached across his chest to tilt Danny's chin up. He kissed him slowly. "Don't get me worked up again, Danny. I don't think I can go another round."


End file.
